The present invention relates to the field of arrangements and methods by a mobile transceiver; in particular the invention relates to the part of this field that relates to a mobile telephone terminal and processing of an incoming call to the mobile telephone terminal.
A number of models of mobile telephone terminals available on the market, such as e.g. the Ericsson GF337, are equipped with a lid (flip) which can be arranged to cover important means of the mobile telephone terminal, such as e.g. a keypad and a display. The lid serves as a mechanical protection that prevents unintentional influence on these important means.
When a mobile telephone terminal receives an incoming call the user is usually required to perform a number of actions, such as e.g. pushing out the antenna and press the SEND key (YES key) in order to receive the incoming call. On a mobile telephone terminal having a lid such as the above described the user must naturally also open the lid in order to get access to the SEND key.
In order to reduce the number of actions the user has to perform in order to receive an incoming call, a number of models of mobile telephone terminals have been equipped with a so-called active lid (active flip). When such a mobile telephone terminal, with its active lid closed, receives an incoming call and the user opens the active lid, the same effect is obtained as if the user had pressed the SEND key, and the call is thus automatically received when the user opens the active lid.
Examples of mobile telephone terminals having active lids are described in the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,873 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,790.
There are however drawbacks with the active lid. In some mobile telephone systems, such as e.g. GSM (the Global System for Mobile communications), the system must also provide services where the user is permitted to handle an incoming call in other ways than receiving it. Examples of such services in the GSM system are xe2x80x9cUser Determined Busyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCall Deflectionxe2x80x9d. These services are described in GSM Rec. 02.30 and GSM Rec. 02.72 respectively. In order to activate these services, the user must perform other key pressing actions than SEND. For example, regarding the xe2x80x9cUser Determined Busyxe2x80x9d, the user must press 0 SEND, alternatively END (NO). These services can obviously not be used with a mobile telephone terminal equipped with an active lid since there is no time for the user to press any key due to the fact that the call is automatically received when the active lid is opened.
The present invention addresses a problem by a mobile telephone terminal having an active lid (or a corresponding arrangement). The problem is to make available services that allow a user to handle an incoming call in other ways than merely receiving the incoming call and which require access to a keypad (or corresponding arrangement) covered by the lid when the lid is closed. The mobile telephone terminal must at the same time retain the function of automatic reception of an incoming call when the lid is opened.
The above stated problem is in general terms solved in that the mobile telephone terminal comprises means that enable the user on his/her demand to deactivate the automatic reception of the incoming call. The purpose of the invention is hence that the incoming call shall be automatically received, such as in a mobile telephone terminal having an active lid, only when the user wishes so, otherwise not.
The above stated problem is solved in more specific terms according to the invention by a mobile telephone terminal comprising a first detector generating a first detector signal corresponding to whether the lid is open or closed. The mobile telephone terminal also comprises an engaging element accessible to the user when the lid is closed. The engaging element is arranged to generate a second detector signal corresponding to whether the engaging element is engaged or not. The mobile telephone terminal is arranged to consider both the first and the second detector signal in order to decide whether or not to automatically receive the call when the lid is opened. Since the second detector signal is dependent on the action by the user on the engaging element, the user may thus by an appropriate action on the engaging element disable the automatic reception of the incoming call.
The above stated problem is also solved in more specific terms according to the invention by a mobile telephone terminal comprising means which delays the automatic reception of the incoming call a certain period of time after the opening of the lid. Since the lid is open the user of the mobile telephone terminal has access to the keypad of the mobile telephone terminal during this delay time. The mobile telephone terminal is to this effect arranged such that the automatic reception of the incoming call is deactivated if the user influences the keypad in any certain manner before the delay time has expired.
The invention is also a method to meet the purpose as stated above.